(Fan Story) Poison X Josh Maxwell
by TimedWatcher
Summary: (Futa lemon warning) A bad day for him, but a good day for her.


For BraveVesperia01

* * *

Cowering in the corner of an alley, he would have looked absolutely pathetic if the three of them weren't part of the Mad Gear gang. "Please! I gave you my money!" He looked at his discarded wallet that they had already picked through.

The one with a yellow mohawk lunged, tossing crinkled up bills at him. "Money ain't worth nothin' in an anarchy, idiot! Nobody ever teach you that?"

"Anybody ever teach you to pick on people your own size?"

The focus of his assailants turned to the alleyway entrance. "Poison - the hell you doin'?" Dug lowered his shades.

He almost grouped up with the three of them to gawk at her - she was unlike any woman he had seen before.

Click

Click

Click

She walked through them without fear and the strut of a model, one shoulder forward before the other shoulder, her neon pink hair trailing her movements, hair that had grown wild underneath a cop looking hat and went well past a quarter tank top that only existed to barely hold in her giant tits, nipples jutting, an exposed midriff and stomach, her abs perfect and like you could punch them and it wouldn't even phase her. She was already tall compared to him, but in those classic red pumps, she seemed like a giant, and her shredded daisy dukes adding a tough aesthetic that he really liked, her arms athletic and just on that cusp of being ripped.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me. Understand?" Her feminine, yet intimidating tone, radiated from her in a commanding voice, ending in a bit of a vocal fry.

Dug swiped his nose, looking at his assembled crew. "Feh. The kid ain't worth it. Come on." They walked away, hands in their pockets.

"I kinda feel bad for the sorry bastard." The one with the mohawk from earlier commented.

The third one with them, Andore, finally spoke up in a deep, dumb, inflection. "Yeah, with us, he woulda got off easy - we wuz just gonna beat him."

Once he was sure they were gone, he was nothing but grateful to her. "Thank you, thank you." All while he was thinking he was rescued, she was thinking about how she had caught another fish with her brand of bait.

Her half lidded eyes lingered on him, before tilting her head back. "Come on. It's not safe out here."

He'd follow her anywhere, especially with the way those cut off jeans rode up her thick ass, looking like spandex in their tightness.

It was a stupid thing to do, trying to get food while this sieging and rioting was going on, but he was desperate. It used to be you couldn't walk the streets at night, but now, even during the day, he wasn't sure he'd ever feel safe in Metro City after the Mad Gear Gang took over, but tailing her, he did. "Why do they call you Poison, anyway?"

Her hair flowed over her shoulder as she looked back at him. "Maybe you'll find out~"

* * *

In the apartment, Poison hurriedly did up every lock there was. Which to him, made sense with the current state of the city. "So is this your place?" It was kind of a mess, but he was just glad to be anywhere else. "My names Josh, by the way." Poison didn't even turn from the door to even look at him or even acknowledge what he said.

Before he could say her name and ask what was wrong, she backhanded him, sending him down to the dirty floor in a heap, blinding him for a moment, now rubbing his bruising face. Before he could even ask 'what the hell', she now stood cross legged above him, her hips in a powerful sway. "On your knees, dog."

"Poison, what are you-"

She slapped him. "Animals aren't supposed to backtalk their masters." He began crawling away. "Yes, exactly on all fours. You're catching on." That wasn't the intention, but everytime he tried to get up, she ground the hilt of her heel into his backside, pushing him along and back down.

Once he had done a course around the track, the results rather poor, Poison went for and unzipped a white and silver gymbag that contained her goodies, Josh nearly freaked thinking it was a dildo coming out by the shape of the handle, but what it actually was wasn't any better. Now cradling the horse whip to her large chest, biting the top of the black leather and using her sticky tongue to tease it and him, Poisons white fangs bared, framed perfectly behind her large pink lips, as Poison made it clear it was real with a hard smack to the middle of her hand, as she now held in front of herself with both hands, showing it off like a fencing sword or a kendo stick. "Maybe you need some proper motivation."

He felt a tug, as she yanked his pants down. Poison was happy to see she had chosen correctly, his soft body hiding a treasure chest of a trunk. She whapped him once, resulting in a girlish yipe and faster movement. So she did it again, then furthering with relentless motions like a musical conductor all across him in a lazy-eight pattern. Josh collapsed, his ass sticking up, as Poison examined him, tousling the end of the riding crop on the most sensitive and reddened areas of her abuse.

Lifting his pathetic testicles up with the toe end of her stilletos, she thought about how she could so easily cave it in with a soccer kick here, but she always wanted her victims to come to enjoy it. "Now, little piggy, I want you to get up on your knees and eat my pussy like a good little slave."

As sad as it seemed, he was actually looking forward to this 'punishment'. Yeah, getting beaten and whipped felt horrible, but he had never gone that far with a girl before, and he kinda felt the situation improving after she said that. Who knows, she might even let him...

He pushed off the ground, surprisingly weak, parts of him still raw. He felt like such a worm, her eyes silently judging him as he put palm ahead of palm, making his way back to his abuser. Her legs were like Everest, and his face rested now on her hip, clinging to her - but there was something odd. Was that... no, that was just a bit of her pants puffing out - but Poison made it clear with a groping grab of her stiffened tool hiding beneath those borderline tights that she was more than meets the eye and that she was damn proud of it.

Springing out over the brass button, her erection lunged and struck him in the nose, forcing him to reel back. Poison folded her hands behind her head, then began gyrating, helicoptering her meat. Josh was genuinely unsure of whether to look at her bouncing breasts or... the other thing.

When she was done showing off, he stared awkwardly at it, blushing. "I'm not... I'm not gay." Though he was a fan of those dark pink tufts of hair that nestled above her cock...

She snatched his face, squishing it. "You brat! Need I remind you that there's no active police force right now and that nobody would miss you?" He gulped. He wasn't sure how true that part was, but he still took it as fact. His fish lips kissed out at the reddish hued and pink head swimming in slime, but everyime he got close, he grimaced away. It smelled awful, like she did nothing but masturbate all day... or... she went through a lot of guys like him today. She used the underside of the crop, tapping below his jaw, basically telling him to hurry up and suck it or he'd get corrected. "I don't have all day." Poison sounded impatient. He looked at the locked door again, blinking away a tear from the pain that now resided in his lower half, before letting his jaw go slack, feeling the spongey head against his tongue.

His mouth looked distended as he took the 8-incher past his teeth, trying his best to throw it up and make it unappealing to her, but he could never gag himself on it effectively, instead, it seemed to drive her on to do more, hooking his right ear, face fucking him. Attacking his tonsils and taking his input as more of a suggestion. "You're gonna have to suck harder to satisfy me." She pinched his nose, glaring death at him, as Josh slapped on her hard navel, and like he had predicted, it didn't phase her in the least - but then again, his spaghetti thin wrists couldn't stop anybody.

GRK. CHRK. GLRK. "GUH-" She pulled him off, letting him breathe again. "Damn. I really expected more from you and those lips of yours. Oh well. It was your first time sucking dick... right?" Josh watched helplessly as she fisted her cock like a porn star, careful with her sharp nails because of her speed, her abs becoming taut and her arm flexing as she gripped it firm, peeling back her thick foreskin back and forth vigorously.

"Let me get those out too... ooooh, yeah." Out and over like her cock was now those large, hairlessly smooth, tomatoes; and a whole new musk wafted out, like her sweaty looking balls hadn't been washed in days.

"OOOH FUUuuUUuUUUCK" Her voice was guttural and wavering, a kind of scary energy to it. He blinked as he saw white begin to flow, and that's all it took, as it landed like toxic sludge, almost burning - even if it actually wasn't. It landed in his hair, on his eyelashes and even up his nose. His eyelid fluttered, a speck of it heavy. God, it was everywhere...

"Now cup those hands, and wait until mommy says you can eat." He did as told, his shaky prayer held, and it was agonizing waiting for her cum to ooze off, wanting to instead rush the process and just eat this disgusting gruel that had been accumulating in drips.

"Now eat it aaaall up." He had gotten a sample before, but only felt like he had tasted the surface. Retching followed everytime he raised it and he picked up the scent. He finally gave it a disgusting slurp, the pool quickly draining. It had the consistency of paste, looked like mushroom soup and was beyond rotten, like she ate nothing but cigars and alcohol. He burped some of it up, and Poison watched a drop of sperm fall from the corner of his lip. "Bet that's the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth."

His brain was fried from hot semen. "Huh?"

Poison rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." She threw him back. Any harder, and his head would have collided with the corner of the table - a fate he wouldn't have had a problem with after what she had just done.

"Get on the table." She turned, taking a step, then looked back at Josh after not hearing him do anything. "I said get on the table!"

As Josh saw her drop two pairs of multi-colored ropes near his knees, looking store bought. She took his arms without struggle as she started hogtying him with one. "Aaah! Not so tight!" As he complained, she tied even more loops. Then she used the other to lasso him down with the legs of the sofa, the cord fastening around his ankles, keeping him spread. Face down, ass up, was how Poison liked her men, even better when they clearly didn't like it

Wanting to admire her handiwork, Poison sat back, reclined, legs far out, hand on top of the middle cushion, her semi-hard dick laying upon her pillowy white thigh. Josh heard the scratching flick of a lighter, as she puffed on a stogie several times. Once it was lit, and after flashing her obviously stolen golden ignitor to him, she casually tossed it over herself and into the seat, blowing rings of carcinogens.

The knots cinched and binded with a serrating feeling, his fingers futiley fighting back like a fish out of water or like an upside down pair of spider legs. Josh laid like that, watching her partake in the cuban, all while growing frustrated, wanting her to just get this nightmare over with, as Josh thought she was gonna smoke the whole thing if he didn't speak up. "Uhm... are you gonna do something?"

She spoke with a mumble as it was firmly chomped down. "Momma needs a break, and I like the view." She gave him a side view of her face and a big grin, showing off her ability to hold it like that. "Now where to put this out on you..." He yelled as he saw it disappear from view, a strange feeling of something landing on him, his eyes shut, his body shivering, expecting a burning sensation.

"Awww, what are you screaming about? It was just ash." She checked again - just a bit of soot on his genitals, no big deal. She then put it down in an ashtray, as she'd finish it later, pulling out a leather looking snare with a crimson rubber sphere holding it together. "And if you can't suck a cock, you don't get to talk." She brought it over his head, and snagged it, her shoe on the table. It eventually rolled in, and with this red ball in his mouth, he couldn't help but drool now.

Poison then pulled out a marker.

Josh could feel her writing something, but he had no idea what.

Poison wrote 'breeding' on one side, and 'hole" on the other, before bringing it together in big blue double circles around his entrance with arrows pointing, making sure he had some idea now - as if SHE would forget. She then capped the top, pleased with her work. Poison then ran and left him.

Like he was on a grill, he pressed his face down to see where she had gone; seeing Poison now undoing all the locks, then breaching the apartment door wide with a swing, shouting. "Come on in guys, I got a real bitch boy open for business!"

Josh squealed from behind his ballgag, his attempts to escape renewed. Poison watched him thrash about weakly, to absolutely no avail.

Then Poison slammed the door.

"Got you, didn't I, piggy?" He breathed easy on his gag. "Don't worry Joshy boy, you're all mine." Josh couldn't believe he was relieved to only be Poisons. "But you know... if it did happen to you..." She bit down on one of her nails. "It'd be hot to watch." Her flopping dong went from half mast to full as she creeped up behind him. She had savored this moment for long enough, running her slender fingers up and down his body, admiring his hairless contours - but Poison wouldn't have minded if he was hairy. She liked men of all stripes, and she even liked a pussy or two - but the only men she didn't like were ones that thought they were going to be doing the fucking. She had dealt with guys who were clearly not comfortable with letting a woman take charge in the bedroom, but would fake it in hopes of getting their turn - but that's not how she ran her show.

The great thing about the downfall of Metro City, was that the dating game was awkward for her, as she had to find guys who were not only okay with what she had, but also were okay with receiving - so being able to just take what she wanted, whether it was loot or booty, had been a freeing experience for her. Especially when forcing girlfriends or wives to watch her as she sodomized their partner.

She started with sawing her erection up and down his crack, letting him know every little inch she had - every little bit of veiny muscle that was going to tear his hole apart, Josh quivered and quaked as he felt her drum each cheek with a flick of her dick, before pushing it towards his target. Trying to feed him her snake, Poison found that virgin asses could be exciting and annoying all at the same time. It caused excitement in wanting to ram it all in, but at the same time, there was some prep you needed to do. "That dime of yours is stopping me." Poison sneered back, then hocked a glob of mucus into her palm, which she sandwiched between his buns in a single butt-patting motion. "I don't make out with asses, so this is the best you're gonna get... you might wanna bite down."

Poison's lips pursed as she struggled, pressing below the head, before finally seeing the tip disappear inside. Poison took hold of his hips, as she glanced at her shaft stretching the once virgin orifice. Josh did as told as he cried out from the hot tube of meat she wielded splitting him in half, sounding more like a retarded person than someone in pain. Readjusting her hat and throwing back her hair, she wanted to hurt him even more. "You know what I have, don't you? I have what they call 'the gift', and when I cum inside you, you're gonna have it too."

"Mrph! MRMPH!" He had no idea what that meant - maybe she could get him pregnant? He's heard of pregnant women refer to them like that. He didn't want to get pregnant! But he was in no position to argue...

Poison untied his gag, expecting him to whine or cry about what she was about to do. "Y-y-you'll stay with me and take care of it after you give it to me, right?"

Poison halted her thrusting. Josh was confused, but not for long, as she began again. "Yes. I'll stay with you... Josh" Without any mocking intonation, his name came out foreign for her, as her wicked demeanor exchanged for a serious one, as she now reached below and started jerking him, the first real ounce of pleasure he had received this whole time, while her heavy set of balls beating his smaller ones into submission like they were a speedbag. "Here it cums you little slut!" Poison's teeth clenched as she pounded him down, a clawed hand of hers now grazing his back, but not painfully, flooding his guts with her seed, feeling beads of sweat fall into her cleavage. She stood connected with him, enjoying his warmth, then stepped back, as her fat, limpening, cock, slipped out naturally, followed by her runny cream, which she always enjoyed watching.

She untangled him from her web, letting his limbs fall free, his skin creased with marks, as Poison got out the kleenex and began wiping down his sputtering doughnut, creating a pile of tissues that reminded Poison of a free weekend with a pile of new VHS pornos. She then hoisted him up and began carrying him, his 5'3 frame not slowing her in the least.

Poison fell into the couch, now staring down happily into his empty face, coveting him like one would look at a living sex doll you had total control over. "Mmmm, you'll do anything I say, won't you?" Craning his neck, she spit out her full lips and Josh expected it to land in a splat, but instead, there was a string of hanging saliva above his face, looking close to falling.

Josh swallowed it.

"And about what I said earlier, about not making out with asses..." She messed up his brown hair and gave him a wink. "I'll make an exception with you." As Poison planted a sloppy kiss, her tongue darting around his gums.


End file.
